


I 4 elementi

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 2





	I 4 elementi

Acqua, terra, fuoco, aria. Questi erano sempre stati dal principio gli unici elementi in grado di distruggere e guarire il mondo. Di pari potenza ma superiore a qualunque altra forza nel mondo. Era il momento di rivedersi ancora una volta, succedeva anche troppo spesso per i loro gusti, anche se solo una volta all'anno con la loro eterna vita era come vedersi ogni week-end. Charles era stato il primo ad arrivare e stava giocando con dell'acqua sospendendola in aria e dandogli qualsiasi forma egli volesse, almeno finché non la sentì piombargli sul viso dopo una raffica pazzesca "Nicoooo." Sorride asciugandosi il volto e cercandolo, a quanto pare il signore del vento era arrivato finalmente, almeno lui.

"Ohy Charles! Qual buon vento ti porta qui?" Sorride scendendo lentamente prima di schivare una roccia che filava dritto nella sua direzione. "Maledizione a te Lewis, siamo praticamente millenari ma non cresci mai!"

"Bhe come posso dimostrare il mio disprezzo per te altrimenti, no?"

"Smettetela per favore" sbadiglia e si avvicina a Charles "oh ma salve, non ci si vede da troppo poco eh?"

"Come sempre Seb" accenna un sorriso vedendo poi Nico atterrare vicino a lui ancora imbronciato.

"Comincio a stancarmi di questi esseri umani" alza le spalle "ogni anno sta diventando sempre più difficile riparare, anche se solo in parte, ai loro errori!"

"Lewis non puoi parlare così" incrocia le braccia "siamo nati per difenderli e aiutarli."

"Si e cosa ne ottemiamo se non che scatenano la parte peggiore di ognuno di noi?" Alla fine sono loro a comandare su noi... Hanno così tanto distrutto la terra che non riesco a far crescere nulla in determinati punti, il sole è così in esposizione che Seb fatica a mantenerlo costante, e che dire di voi? Le protezioni della terra non ci sono più e sia l'acqua che il vento così portano solo distruzione."

"Non portiamo solo distruzione" assottiglia lo sguardo.

"Oh scusa Nico, solo nella maggior parte delle volte."

"Non siete diversi da noi voi!" Lo butta lontano da Nico con un getto d'acqua vedendolo fulminarlo con lo sguardo. "Il freddo nemmeno sta arrivando, ormai, e solo per colpa vostra, allora, che non sapete limitarvi?"

"Ma come osi, stai cercando di dire che il mio dominio del fuoco sta andando contro il tuo? Non è colpa mia ti ho già detto, o almeno lo ha fatto Lewis, che non riesco a gestire tutto il calore del sole, anche se ci provo, e forse non sei abbastanza forte, ci hai pensato?"

"ADESSO BASTA" batte un piede per terra e alza una sorta di montagna fra loro "sono stanco e ho deciso che da adesso farò di tutto per far tornare il mondo alle sue origini primarie, scuoterò la terra così tanto da liberarla."

"Vuoi uccidere gli esseri umani? Ma sei pazzo? Non puoi farlo, noi dobbiamo aiutarli, ogni elemento ha in se la vita e la cura di essa la distruzione è una cosa che dobbiamo evitare."

"Nico non me ne importa nulla di quello che stai dicendo" assottiglia lo sguardo "ma lo vuoi capire che non c'è più motivo di vedersi qui? Non possiamo più aiutare il mondo non ha più nessuna via di scampo ora che è totalmente nelle loro mani."

"Lewis dobbiamo difendere il nostro mondo, ma se ti metti contro di noi pensi di risolvere qualcosa?"

"E chi ti dice che non sarai tu contro di noi? Magari gli altri elementi seguiranno me" guarda Charles e Sebastian "voi che cosa fate?"

"No, è assurdo quello che vuoi fare, loro sono una nostra responsabi-"

"Io lo farò!"

"SEBASTIAN."

"CHE COSA CHARLES?" Respira cercando di calmarsi alzando lo sguardo al sole "nemmeno la mia fonte di origine riesce più ad essere stabile, stanno danneggiando tutto. Se noti Lewis ha ragione, noi non possiamo più fare nulla, dannazione quanto ancora potremmo andare avanti?"

"Non è la sol-"

"Va bene."

"Nico! No ti prego, non mi dirai..." Incrocia i suoi occhi e capisce che ha un piano per cui però gli altri due devono andarsene.

"Va bene che cosa nico? Sii chiaro almeno una volta nella tua vita."

"Va bene, Lewis, potete anche provarci, ma noi due vi fermeremo" assottiglia lo sguardo vedendolo a poco da se.

"Questo sarà tutto da vedere, pensavo che avessi un cervello ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo."

"E io pensavo che tu avessi un cuore Lew..." Ma ormai non poteva sentire nessuno le sue parole se non Charles che aveva deciso di affiancarlo.

"E adesso come possiamo fare? Nemmeno lo avessimo fatto apposta ci siamo schierati con i nostri elementi contro..."

"Ma loro hanno fatto esattamente lo stesso no?"

"Ma così che speranza abbiamo mai di vincere? siamo completamente in pari forza in ogni caso."

Sospira e si solleva andandosi a sedere su una delle rocce create da Lewis, era così bella e stabile, come poteva il suo possessore essere deviato così tanto in confronto al suo elemento. Comincia a parlare senza nemmeno accorgersene perso com'era nei suoi pensieri "Il fuoco, elemento purificatore e vivificatore, racchiude in sé il principio della vita, che scaturisce dalla sua energia. L’aria invece, intangibile, è l’energia vitale che respiriamo, senza la quale non sarebbe possibile vivere, non può essere afferrata e rappresenta il respiro cosmico. "Si volta poi verso Charles e accenna un breve sorriso "tu sei l’acqua, fonte della vita, dalla sorgente diventa torrente, poi fiume fino a giungere nel mare, oltrepassando gli ostacoli che incontra nel suo cammino, arrivando fino ad addentrarsi nelle profondità della terra." Sussulta appena arrivato a lui "La terra, solida e rigogliosa, simboleggia la materia primordiale, accoglie la vita e la nutre."

"Nico, senza offesa, questo lo so benissimo anche io ma non penso che serva a..."

"Come è possibile che sia deviato così tanto?" Scuote appena la testa e scende dalla roccia avvicinandosi a lui "non so tu ma io nel mio tempo libero, che non è molto nonostante tutto, ho studiato un potere, uno che non è molto prudente ma a cui sono sicuro loro non abbiano nemmeno lontanamente pensato." Chiude gli occhi "però abbiamo una sola occasione e se loro lo scopriranno allora non ci sarà possibilità."

"Di che cosa stai parlando?"

"Dei dominatori" accenna un sorriso vedendolo confuso "ci sono essere umani, non tutti, che possiedono la capacità di plasmare il nostro elemento proprio come noi ma non con la stessa forza."

"Però sarebbe come avere comunque una sorta di aiuto contro di loro, non è così?"

"Si esattamente, dobbiamo solo trovare quelli affini a noi e insegnare loro come muoversi" ci pensa "il problema è che sicuramente appena nasceranno i primi dominatori allora loro lo avvertiranno perché ci sarà uno squilibrio nelle nostre forze." Sorride appena "ragion per cui non è consigliabile, mai sono stati fatti nascere dei dominatori, ma anche se loro recluteranno dobbiamo solo sperare di trovare di meglio" si passa stancamente le mani sul volto.

"Che succede? Hai avuto una splendida idea eppure non sembri contento."

"E' solo perché non avrei mai voluto portarla a termine... Non contro di lui almeno."

"S-sei innamorato di uno di loro?" E se fosse stato di Sebastian? Li aveva sempre visti uniti e, infondo, non poteva essere Lewis, non facevano che bisticciare quei due, ma allora questo significava...

"Si siamo opposti ma lo amo, anche se non ho mai avuto modo di dirglielo" accarezza la terra "ho sempre amato il fatto che lui fosse così forte." Accenna un sorriso notando i suoi occhi appena lucidi "Seb è tutto tuo, e so che sei tutto suo" si alza "anche se non so perché non abbia voluto che andassi con lui, forse semplicemente lo aveva preteso?" Aveva ben notato gli sguardi complici che i due si erano lanciati e non poteva ignorare quello che significavano, pensava quasi che ognuno di loro fosse nato per amare la proprio controparte. "Infondo non è un male essendo voi opposti, non vi affronterete, ma immagino che tu e anche lui abbiate paura vero?"

"Non voglio che gli succeda nulla e so che non potrà che subire solo una sonora sconfitta però... No non voglio trovarmi contro di lui, ne voglio che si ritrovi indebolito oltre misura." Chiude gli occhi sospirando e ghiacciando parte del lago vicino a lui camminandovi sopra "ma sono nato per preservare la terra e anche se capisco il punto di vista di Lewis non posso fare del male, non siamo solo dolore per loro ma anche fonte di bene."

"Lo so e so che infondo lo sanno anche loro" lo guarda "adesso basta perdere tempo e andiamo "indica verso l'acqua "tu sei in grado di camminarvi sopra non è vero?"

"Ovvio che si, lo sai bene anche tu che posso gelarla" lo vede ridere e alzarsi in volo avviandosi e lo segue immediatamente correndo sopra le acque che si ghiacciano appena al suo passaggio. "Come faremo a trovare gli umani che sono abili nel nostro elemento? E cosa ancora più importante come possiamo convincerli che non siamo degli squilibrati? Gli umani sono esseri meravigliosi ma non è facile andare d'accordo con loro, non sempre almeno."

"Bhe prima di tutto noi possiamo vedere in loro, nel loro cuore, e scorgere l'elemento che vi è più affine e sbloccarlo in loro, sarà come un risveglio di un settimo senso e anche loro non potranno non notare il tutto quindi anche se spaventati capiranno e accetteranno la nostra storia." Si ferma sulla riva del lago che avevano appena raggiunto "qui io ti saluto" poggia una mano sulla sua spalla "sarà per poco ma dobbiamo percorrere il mondo e io lo farò con le correnti dell'aria tu con le marine" si solleva maggiormente "se mai avrai bisogno chiamami, lo sai che mi arriverà." Si indica le orecchie con un sorriso e si avvia vedendo il compagno fare lo stesso. Non si capacitava come fosse possibile ma il mondo rischiava tanto anche perché terra e fuoco, come gli altri due elementi, non erano certo in grado di portare poca distruzione se lo volevano.

C'era voluto tempo, ci erano voluti mesi affinché radunassero dei dominatori e ancor più perché questi riuscissero in un dominio più che efficiente. Appena lo vede si lancia addosso a Charles, felice di riunirsi a lui, ma vedendo che il sorriso svaniva piuttosto rapidamente anche dal suo volto. "Hai sentito anche tu vero?"

Annuisce, e come avrebbe potuto non sentire quello che accadeva? Non solo stavano portando la piena distruzione ma peggio ancora una volta che avevano avvertito la nascita dei loro dominatori avevano cominciato a fare altrettanto. "Il mondo non ce la fa più, non possiamo ancora aspettare, non sarebbe giusto" guarda verso gli uomini e ragazzi o ragazze che aveva radunato e era contento di vedere che erano determinati pur sapendo quello che li aspettava.

"Dal canto nostro dobbiamo contare sui nostri combattenti e sperare che siano migliori di quelli dei nostri cari amici" atterra e poi vede il gruppo dell'acqua "sembrano tutti combattivi."

"Si lo sono" si sofferma a guardarli un po' tristemente mentre fanno amicizia con gli altri dominatori "spero solo che non perderemo nessuno."

"Purtroppo lo sai che non sarà possibile, ma faremo di tutto per impedirlo" si stava per avvicinare quando avverte del metallo bloccargli un piede e un fulmine colpirlo lasciandolo stordito. "Ma... Ma cosa?" Alza appena lo sguardo e li vede "Lew? Seb?"

"Si Nico, siamo proprio noi" ride appena e scuote la testa "non hai pensato che questi nostri due poteri combinati potevano essere molto... Bhe, letali?"

"E non hai esitato a scagliarli contro di me vedo" accenna un sorriso amaro e sente la ferita lenita da qualcosa di fresco e voltandosi vede Charles che si era chinato per guarirlo. "E' un bene che l'acqua abbia poteri curativi, grazie" lo vede furioso mentre alza la testa verso di loro.

"Sapete che io ho queste doti non è vero? Bene allora perché non attaccare me? Specialmente tu Sebastian, lo sai non è vero che il fulmine poteva anche davvero togliermi di mezzo, e allora come mai non lo hai fatto?"

"Lo sai bene perché non l'ho fatto, ma spero che non mi costringerai a ciò in futuro... Detto questo hai ancora una possibilità per passare dalla nostra parte e lasciar perdere tutto."

"Non ci penso nemmeno!" Si alza appena guarito Nico e vede un blocco di terra arrivargli quasi addosso ma nota che un dominatore del vento lo spazza via con una folata incredibile "wow."

"Hahah si amico wow" si alza ancora dolorante "lui è Daniel, il dominatore dell'aria più potente mai visto, sai?"

"Piacere amico" sorride ampiamente "ancora non posso credere a tutto questo e dire che sono stato il primo reclutato da Nico."

"E credimi non ha mai smesso di sorridere da allora" lo affianca sentendo Sebastian ridere.

"Che cosa carina, sai anche io ho trovato un dominatore davvero eccelso nell'arte del fuoco, e si da il caso che sia incrementato proprio dal vento" non perde il sorriso mentre un ragazzo molto giovane si fa avanti affiancandolo "mostra quanto vali Max." In men che non si dica vede il ragazzo scagliarsi contro l'altro con una forza e una ferocia inaudita muovendo il fuoco come se fossero delle fruste prima di estenderlo in un cerchio che riesce a ferire non pochi uomini circostanti.

"Bene ora che avete visto che uno solo di noi può spazzare via voi... Che ne pensate di smetterla?" Sospira e si avvicina a Nico prendendo il suo volto fra le mani sentendolo fremere. "Non elimineremo tutti gli umani, ma lasceremo solo quelli che hanno il dono dell'elemento così che sappiano quanto sia importante preservare e difendere la natura."

"No..." Lo sussurra appena prendendo le sue mani e facendogliele abbassare "tutte le vite hanno un valore, il dono dell'elemento non significa nulla, al mondo ne esistono tanti e diversi e ogni umano ne è portatore."

"Sei uno stupido" cerca di colpirlo con un calcio ma lo vede sollevarsi in volo cercando di colpirlo con due stele di pietra ma vedendolo muoversi in modo agile "non potrai fermarci e se non volete ascoltare allora credo davvero che non servano più quattro elementi.

"MA COSA DICI?" Si volta verso Sebastian e scuote la testa "pensi anche tu che sia così? Come potete sostituire l'aria che respirano o l'acqua che bevono, e non solo?"

"Ovviamente parliamo dei dominatori" lo guarda con una nota di dolore nel suo sguardo "voi due sarete tenuti prigionieri da noi e darete l'equilibrio di cui il mondo necessita per andare avanti."

"Come puoi parlarmi così? Credevo che fra noi c-"

"E c'è!" Sospira stancamente "c'è... Ma non posso più permettere che le cose continuino così."

"Stiamo solo peggiorando il tutto non occupandoci noi stessi del nostro mondo, non stiamo certo facendo di meglio."

"NON POSSIAMO FARLO SE NON LO RIPULIAMO."

"MA NON CAPISCI? NON STA A NOI FARLO, QUESTO NON SERVI-" si sente colpire da un getto di fuoco arretrando e guardando gli occhi del suo amato spaventati prima di dirigere lo sguardo verso quel ragazzo, osava sfidare uno degli elementi stessi e glielo avrebbe fatta pagare. Si allontana appena prendendo l'acqua nell'aria che lo circondava guarendo le sue ferite mentre quel Max non la smetteva di lanciare dardi infuocati nella sua direzione.

"Però, sei bravo" lo solleva con un getto di vento parandosi dinanzi a Charles "perché non provi con me?"

"Sparisci, sei un'inutile dominatore dell'aria, il tuo potere rafforza il mio, come ti hanno già fatto presente, quindi cosa sper-" mugola sentendosi spingere in acqua riemergendo poco dopo scuotendo i capelli.

"Bhe parli molto, ma perché non ci diamo ai fatti?" Sorride nel sentire l'elemento ringraziare e dirgli di fare attenzione "lo farò promesso."

Non andava bene, alla fine, come temuto, le forze si stavano mantenendo molto equilibrate ma stavano portando danni enormi e che non si potevano non notare. "LEWIS" lo vede interrompere un attacco e si dirige verso di se.

"Lo vedi la tua testardaggine a che sta portando?"

"No, non è colpa mia e lo sai bene" si guarda attorno "non noti che nemmeno Sebastian vuole più accanirsi? Anche lui avrà capito che non c'è nessun onore in quello che state facendo." 'E poi sapeva che cominciava ad essere preoccupato per lui.'

"Ma che cosa stai dicendo?"

"Lew, non esiste un mondo completamente buono o completamente cattivo! E' bello perché è vario, lo capisci?" Allunga una mano ma la sente respingere da lui.

"No Nico! Il mondo è ormai completamente marcio."

"Questo non è vero, dannazione, ma perché non vuoi vedere?" Lo afferra bloccando i suoi polsi e decide di fare una cosa che infondo desiderava da moltissimo, preme le labbra contro le sue sentendo che ogni tentativo di ribellarsi si era placato e si separa vedendo che lo guarda sorpreso ma con dolcezza. "Ti prego, lascia che io ti ricordi il buono che c'è..." Lascia i suoi polsi e si avvicina nuovamente sentendosi stavolta stringere mentre, nel bacio, gli mostra tutti quegli individui che giorno dopo giorno lottano per avere un mondo più pulito e migliore, esattamente come da sempre facevano loro. Si separa nuovamente ma resta con le braccia intorno al suo collo.

"Mi dispiace Nico" passa un dito sotto i suoi occhi "prima di tutto per non aver capito quello che anche tu, come me, senti e soprattutto per quello che ho fatto." Guarda che tutti si stavano fermando osservando i due "abbiamo sempre protetto e rispettato gli umani, è solo che non sopportavo il male che si stavano facendo e facevano a noi." Lo stringe con più forza "anche se rimane un solo essere umano pronto a difendere questo mondo allora noi ci vedremo schierati al suo fianco."

Annuisce e poggia la testa alla sua vedendo tutti rilassarsi e Charles correre letteralmente fra le braccia di Sebastian che si stava scusando a sua volta.

"Non ha importanza Seb" si allontana appena e lo colpisce abbastanza forte sulla testa vedendolo mugolare "ma non ti azzardare mai più a prendere una scelta così sciocca, ok?"

"No mai" ride "no se ancora una volta metterà alla prova noi due "lo tira baciandolo prima di guardarlo negli occhi "gli opposti, a quanto pare, si attraggono" accenna un sorriso nella direzione di Nico e Lewis "anche quelli che sembrano come loro impensabili" ride schivando una pietra "che facciamo adesso?"

"Dobbiamo... Bhe togliere la possibilità del dominio o potrebbe essere fattore per corromperli" vede che tutti annuiscono prima di procedere.

"Oh quindi non possiamo più" prova a usare il dono del vento ma sorride a Max nel notare che non funziona. "Adesso non dovrò più scappare da te" lo vede sbuffare divertito.

"Non credo di averti nemmeno per un momento intimorito."

"Ma no eri molto carino e spaventoso a modo tuo" lo vede scuotere la testa e sente i quattro ringraziarli, infondo lo doveva ammettere non gli dispiaceva tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni.

Una volta che tutti se ne erano andati era rimasto li seduto ad osservare un bellissimo tramonto, il sole irradiava una luce così calda, una luce che gli ricordava perfettamente il suo Sebastian adesso.

"Che fai?" Si siede vicino a lui e vede fare lo stesso anche a Seb e Lewis.

"Nulla di che, pensavo."

"Tu ne sei capace?"

Alza un muro d'acqua che rovescia addosso a Sebastian sentendolo poi borbottare mentre si asciuga.

"A cosa pensavi di preciso?"

"Bhe Nico" sorride ampiamente "ora che anche voi siete una coppia" li vede guardarsi fintamente storto "che ne pensate se ci vediamo più spesso? O perché no magari possiamo andare tutti nella stessa zona no? Infondo noi viviamo in pari per la maggiore ovunque no?" Li vede soppesare la richiesta prima che Lewis parlasse.

"Per sempre in vostra compagnia?" Ci pensa "ma si infondo dopo tanto la solitudine mi ha davvero stancato "porta la mano a stringere quella di Nico sull'erba sentendolo appoggiarsi a lui.

"Perfetto, da domani sarà un nuovo inizio."

"No Charles" li guarda e sorride "dobbiamo fare in modo che ogni domani sia sempre un nuovo inizio" li vede annuire e resta con loro a godersi quella quiete, ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi per tutto il resto.


End file.
